


One Found Love, Another One Didn't

by royaltyjunk



Series: Wishing Until My Heart Goes Cold [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Innes learns to get over his everything, Unrequited Crush, and Ephraim is there, and Tana makes up with her seemingly-distant brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:23:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaltyjunk/pseuds/royaltyjunk
Summary: Innes strives for nothing less than perfect, and Tana knows very well that he will take no challenges in his quest to perfection. Written for the FE: Community Design Challenge on Tumblr.





	One Found Love, Another One Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, why not. I took up the @fe-communitydesign challenge. The theme for March is “Family”, so have a thing featuring a favorite ship, UNREQUITED Ephraim/Tana. Because I like to suffer.
> 
> I would’ve done Cormag/Tana, but it didn’t really make sense with the theme, so have unrequited Ephraim/Tana. I would hope that you’ve finished Sacred Stones, or none of this will make any sense.
> 
> This fic uses one-sided Ephraim/Tana, Ephraim/Myrrh and Innes/L’Arachel.
> 
> Transferred from FF.net.
> 
> Disclaimer: No, I don’t own Fire Emblem.

Innes strives for nothing less than perfect, and Tana knows very well that he will take no challenges in his quest to perfection.

She was young, a little girl who had just entered her eighth year, when she’d seen Innes first challenge Prince Ephraim of Renais. She’d been captivated by the prince, a young boy with turquoise hair and a skill with the lance so perfect that she could not begin to believe she could attain that skill.

Innes saw nothing of what she saw. What he saw was a threat. A rivalry was declared on the spot. They dashed about the Frelian castle, weapons and armor abound.

Tana tried many times to gain Ephraim’s attention, but to no avail did she succeed. Even so, her eighth birthday was her first memory of the two twins, and it would remain one of her favorite.

They would continue like that for the next decade. When Eirika and Ephraim’s birthdays come up, Tana and Innes make the trip to Renais. Eirika and Tana sit under the trees of the courtyard and watch their brothers spar in both lance and bow. Sometimes, other knights will come by and watch the princes. Seth will adjust their stances and teach them new moves. King Fado and Hayden just laugh.

Whenever Tana or Innes’s birthday were near, they were greeted by the royal family of Renais. Fado would present them with their presents and let the children scurry off. At some point, Tana started taking Eirika out on pegasus rides, mostly flying over the town and laughing as they soared over the rippling ocean that sprayed foam back at them. When they came back, they usually find Innes and Ephraim in the middle of a duel.

Still, when they see each other, a hole in her heart seems to open up, that his smiles are not for her, that his laughs and praise are not directed to her, that he has yet to talk to her for more than ten heartbeats before Innes butts in.

She promises herself that she will not be mad at her brother, though, and smiles whenever Innes and Ephraim dash off, and Eirika is left sighing.

Even through all the years, though, she still has not managed to gain Ephraim’s attention, let alone his affection, and she can feel the hope that had once blossomed and flourished in her heart wilting away.

The year 803 is Tana’s eighteenth year. It is also the year that Grado strikes Renais down, stampeding and tearing down the mighty nation that used to be its best ally.

Renais falls apart after the castle is captured, and Tana escapes to Fort Mulan in hopes of meeting one of the royal twins there, that she would be of help, somehow.

Instead, Eirika rides to her aid and helps her. When they return to Frelia Castle, Tana cannot help but notice her friend’s quiet demeanor, the look in her eyes that has hardened from the gentleness that once resided within it.

King Hayden refuses to let Tana go with Eirika, no matter how much she tries to persuade her father, but Eirika smiles at her and assures her to stay in Frelia, and for the first time since the war startd, her smile is warm, her hands calming.

Reports come in after she leaves on her expedition. Eirika saves two men in Ide from bandits. She defeats the leader of a great bandit, and helps reunite two childhood friends. She encounters dark monsters in the Za’ha woods and attains help from two magicians. She reconquers Serafew and says that she has discovered an ominous tale from a Grado sister that she will tell when she gets back. She saves Renais citizens being used as hostages.

The last report comes in on the night of the full moon. Eirika says she is planning on laying siege to Fort Renvall, where Ephraim is rumored to be held prisoner.

Tana can only sit in her room and pray like Father Moulder taught her to.

A day later, Eirika comes back, and the sight that she brings is enough to make Tana cry. Ephraim follows his sister, his hair ruffled, his sleeves torn and armor dented, his face haggard with exhaustion, but he smiles when Tana rushes up to him, even smiles when Innes bluntly leaves after seeing Tana’s teary eyes and hearing her rebukes.

She hears of his expedition to Grado, his quest to strike fear into the heart of the Grado capital. She knows of her friend, Eirika’s journey to the distant kingdom of Rausten. She is told of Innes’s destination, the sandy country of Jehanna.

She herself has no place to go, except to one of them.

She tears her gaze away from the forests and rivers of trembling Grado, and turns to look upon the Frelian port where Eirika is bound to set sail to Rausten from. Finally, she sets her eyes upon Carcino, forest-filled and mountainous Carcino, where she is sure to find her brother.

She cannot bring herself to meet her brother or the man she has loved for years, and turns her pegasus towards the churning seas of Frelia.

~ / . / . / ~

When the War of Stones ends, she perches on the balcony of Rausten Castle and watches Ephraim dance with an indigo-haired girl who laughs every time he smiles at her. Tana’s heart clenches, and she’s not quite sure why.

She watches other people, too. She spots Eirika, laughing alongside Kyle and Forde as Ephraim tells little Myrrh where to step. She can see Vanessa and Syrene, instructing young Amelia and Franz how to waltz. Duessel and Seth sit together, their smiles, for once, not forced, although Tana always did think they were a little too grim for their own sakes. Joshua sits by a wooden table, a solemn look on his face until Sister Natasha sits beside him, and they continue in quiet conversation, but a smile has slowly spread across the Prince of Jehanna’s face. Knoll and Saleh point out the old texts written across the Rausten walls. Tethys dances in the middle of the crowd, and L’Arachel accompanies her. Tana can see a smile on her brother’s face as he watches the Princess of Rausten spin and twirl across the room.

A gentle wind beats at her from behind, and she turns to see Cormag, the wyvern rider of Grado, soaring through the skies above the castle. She waves at him, and he waves back before zipping away.

Achaeus snorts, and Tana laughs, stroking her pegasus’s head before untangling the reins from a small pillar on the balcony. Achaeus takes off immediately, a white streak in the sky that flies over the towns and forests, crossing paths with Cormag more than once.

Tana sits, staring up at the star-filled night. They twinkle and shine like never before. Perhaps they’re a sign of new hope, of new days to come.

“Tana?”

She almost falls over the edge of the balcony, but Ephraim reaches out and steadies her at the last second. His hand tightens around her arm, and he spins her gently so that she’s facing him.

“Hello, Ephraim,” Tana breathes.

“What are you doing out here?” He asks. His face is suspiciously close to hers, but there is a friendly smile on his face. He lets go of her arm, and the warmth of his hand is well-missed in the midst of the cold night.

“Just… taking a break.”

“From what? Is someone bothering you? I can tell them to stop.”

“No, Ephraim,” Tana giggles, “no one is bothering me. I just wanted a take a break from the festival.”

“I see,” Ephraim leans his back against the balcony, crossing his arms over his chest and looking up at the sky. Tana stares at him, and when he turns to look at her, his blue eyes reflect the golden light of the stars, glazed over with beatific exhaustion.

“Ephraim?”

“Yes?”

“What will you do? After this war, I mean.”

“Rebuild Renais… handle my kingly duties… I suppose I’ll be focusing on taking the throne for a while.”

“After that?”

“I’m not quite sure,” Ephraim’s voice is soft.

“Oh.”

Tana jumps off the edge of the balcony, turning to look up at the sky. Her calloused hands grip the railing in front of her, and Ephraim tilts his head to the side.

“What about you?”

Tana tilts her head. “I’m not sure. I’ll have to help Innes… I suppose I’ll be around.”

Ephraim nods, and they stare in silence at the stars.

“Ephraim?”

Tana turns around, and Ephraim follows her gaze. Myrrh holds her hands together, her wings gently folded behind her back.

“What is it, Myrrh?” Ephraim rushes forward, crouching in front of her.

“I… um… your knight is… your knight is looking for you,” Myrrh murmurs.

“Kyle? Or Forde?”

“No… Sir Seth… and Princess Eirika…”

“My sister too? Why?”

“They said something… about an announcement?”

Tana snickers, a hand over her nose and mouth. Ephraim and Myrrh turn to look at her, and she waves them off.

“Eirika told me about it already,” she states, ignoring Ephraim’s curious gaze, and smiling. “You ought to head in.”

“Are you staying out here?”

“Yeah… I still need a breather from all that festivity.”

Myrrh looks up at Ephraim, and he nods before turning to Tana. The little manakete extends her wings and slowly flying towards the entrance of the ballroom.

The crown prince of Renais smiles at Tana, and she tries to keep the butterflies bubbling in her stomach down. Ephraim’s eyes are glowing with joy, and she gulps as he takes her hand in his. Myrrh calls for Ephraim, and he jolts, dropping her hand with a guilty look on his face.

“I will see you soon then, Tana.”

“Yes, I’ll see you,” The lady breathes. She watches Ephraim walk away, Myrrh flying in front of him. The sounds of their laughs drift in the wind, and Tana turns, leaning her elbows on the balcony.

She closes her eyes and cups her face with her hands. The light beating of wings and the clack of hooves makes her start up, and Tana opens her eyes and turns to see Achaeus, perched beside her, a questioning look in its wide eyes.

“Oh, Achaeus… I’m fine,” she reassures. Her pegasus whinnies and tucks its muzzle up against Tana’s cheek. The princess laughs, stroking the winged mount.

“What do you see in him?” Her brother asks from behind her. Tana jumps in shock, whipping around.

“Innes! Don’t startle me like that…” She sighs, placing a hand on her beating heart. Achaeus neighs, tilting its head away from Tana and leaps off the balcony where it had landed.

“You should’ve been paying attention,” Innes points out.

Tana sighs. “You heard Eirika’s announcement, didn’t you?”

“Yes. I can’t say I wasn’t expecting it.”

“Well, I sure wasn’t when she told me last night,” she huffs.

“Did you never notice?” Innes asks. “I told you, you need to pay more attention to your surroundings. How do you expect to-”

“Innes, I told you already, I can look out for myself.”

“I can’t always take your word, Tana.”

“Well, I’m sorry, dear brother Innes!”

Innes sighs, leaning his head against the pillar behind him. Tana lets out an angry sigh, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Tana, please be more mature.”

“Hmph. It’s not like you’re helping, Innes.”

“Look, I try to help you, but you never listen to me.”

“I want to see the world as it is, Innes! Not with the protection of the title of princess and her brother! I’ve already seen enough to know that I don’t need to be shielded from the world by you or anyone!”

Innes stays silent, and Tana shrinks back against the balcony railing.

“Fine,” the prince growls, “but don’t come crying back to me when you get hurt.”

“I knew you would understand!” Tana exclaims, smiling. Innes mutters an inaudible curse, and runs a hand through his silver hair before a smirk spreads across his lips.

“Innes,” Eirika calls, peeking her head out of the ballroom entrance doors. “L’Arachel is asking for you.”

“What for?” Innes responds, turning to face Eirika.

Eirika smiles. “That’s for you to find out.”

Inner raises his eyebrows, and Tana suppresses a laugh.

“Tana, do you want to come too?” Eirika asks gently.

“No, I’m fine. Do tell me what happens, though.”

“Tana-” Innes starts.

“Go on,” Tana smiles. “I’ll be fine.”

“You don’t want to come in?” Innes asks one last time.

“Oh, Innes, I’m very sure,” she huffs, shoving Innes towards the ballroom. He sighs, turning to look at her.

“Just make sure you don’t stay out here too long.”

“Yes, Innes.”

When her brother leaves, Achaeus soars to her side, and Tana mounts the pegasus, flying away from a night of laughs and dancing, of bonding and healing, of camaraderie and a love that she knows doesn’t exist.

~ / . / . / ~

L’Arachel is blessed with Innes’s hand in marriage some two years after the war.

The wedding is the most extravagant ceremony that Magvel has seen since the celebration in thanks of the final fall of the Demon King. The prospect of the prince of Frelia marrying the princess of Rausten seemed impossible to some, but many things became possible with the war’s end.

There were many invited, and Innes almost drowned in invitations and questions. L’Arachel was buried in them as well, Tana heard. More than once did she and Innes sneak out on her pegasus to visit L’Arachel, who would travel to the Republic of Carcino on business matters.

“How do you feel about L’Arachel?” Eirika asks one day over tea, and Tana tilts her head, her cup in front of her face and tea pressed against her lips.

“I think she’s fine. Why?”

“Well, it is your brother’s wedding. You ought to care to some extent, right?”

Tana shrugs, drinking her tea, and Eirika smiles warmly, because they both know the answer to her question.

The day of the wedding draws ever closer, and the entire continent holds its breath in a stunning silence of realization. Visitors pour into the Frelian castle. First is Princess L’Arachel, who throws herself at Innes the moment she steps out of her carriage, her virtuous self forgotten to the anticipation and stress of the greatest event Magvel will ever see. King Joshua and Queen Natasha of Jehanna arrive, and then the Elders from Carcino. General Duessel rides into Frelia, and his company includes King Ephraim of Renais and Lady Myrrh of the manakete. Princess Eirika and General Seth have stayed in Frelia longer than their annual visit to help prepare for the wedding, and greet the King when he arrives. The heroes that fought valiantly in the War of Stones come last, albeit tentatively. Cormag and Knoll, Marisa and Gerik, Tethys and Ewan and Saleh, all of them seep into the Frelian castle, two or three at a time.

Duties keep Ephraim and Tana separated for the few days they have, although on occasion, she will slip through the castle halls and happen to catch glimpses of him through his open bedroom door sitting under a window, Myrrh ever presently at his side. Sometimes they’re reading, sometimes they’re conversing, and sometimes, she’ll be curled up against him, her face buried in his chest and hands in his.

Pegasi flocks scatter the sky like clouds the day of the wedding, and Tana feels that time has slipped through her hands like feathers in the wind.

The wedding itself is interestingly chaotic. Small disasters occur. A heel breaks. Necklaces tangle. L’Arachel has a panic attack despite her bravado the minute before. Innes can’t find his coat. The ringbearer goes missing.

Even so, the actual event proceeds smoothly, and the entire country of Frelia roars with screams and applause. Tana is the first one to leap to her feet, Eirika and Ephraim behind her, clapping and yelling. King Hayden cries, and Innes tries his best not to look at his father.

The dinner that comes after the ceremony passes by in a blur. There are congratulations and toasts, some more memorable than others. Soon, the lights begin to dim, and Tana realizes with a start that _oh by the Stones, I have to dance. ___

____

____

“Princess Tana?”

She jolts up at the mention of her name, and comes face to face with the King of Renais, offering her his hand.

“May I have this dance?”

She can feel Innes, staring daggers into the King’s head from his place at the head of the dance floor, but she smiles up at Ephraim as she takes his hand.

“Yes.”

They tilt the dance floor into a gentle waltz, Ephraim holding Tana close as they dance to the soft music that fills the room like a warm summertime breeze.

The King of Renais speaks naught, and Tana tries to make small talk, but fails to get her words out of her throat. As the song comes to an end, Ephraim bows to Tana, and she gives him a clumsy curtsy, at best. He takes a step to leave, and she finally finds her voice.

“Ephraim?” Tana asks tentatively.

“Hm?”

“Have you… thought about taking on a queen? Er, wife?”

“I can’t say I have,” Ephraim responds.

“Oh.”

“Is something wrong?” He tilts his head in confusion.

“No, it’s nothing… I have to go now, I’ll- If… If you’ll excuse me.” With that, she drifts away from Ephraim’s questioning gaze. Once she’s out of the ballroom, she breaks for her room in the castle hallways, longing for the silent embrace of bitterness that wells up in her eyes.

What she doesn’t expect is for Innes to be standing beside the door, and she bumps into him as she dashes for the safety of her room.

“Ow… Watch where you’re- Tana?” Innes asks, and she freezes, making to wipe the tears off her cheek.

“Why are you here, Innes? I thought you were supposed to be in the ballroom. It is your wedding.”

“I stepped out for a bit. L’Arachel is… Are you crying?”

“No, I’m not,” Tana retorts angrily, but even as the words leave her mouth, she reaches up and rubs her eyes furiously.

“Is something wrong?” Innes rushes to her side, taking her hands away from her eyes.

“Nothing’s wrong!” She exclaims, tearing her hands from his grip and turning to leave.

“Tana! Listen to me!” He grabs her by the shoulder and spins her around. “I am your brother. Can you not confide in me what is wrong? Am I that worthless to you? I thought you said you wanted to rely on me! Are you going to take back your own words?”

“I just don’t want to talk about it!” Tana struggles out of Innes’s grip and hurries to push open the door to her room.

“Is it about Ephraim?”

She stops, and that’s all Innes needs to press her.

“What did he do this time?”

“He didn’t-”

“Tana.”

She turns to face Innes, biting her lip. She looks at him, and his black eyes flash for a second, a glow of concern and worry and all the feelings she always wished he could’ve expressed for her as a brother.

“Ephraim hasn’t thought about taking on a wife,” she reveals, the words spilling from her mouth as quickly as the tears in her eyes.

It doesn’t take long for Innes to catch onto the hidden meaning behind Tana’s words, and wordlessly, he reaches out and strokes her blue hair gently.

“I… I told you… it’s… nothing… I’ll get over it,” Tana hiccups.

“I’m sure you will,” Innes responds, and for once, there is no sarcasm stinging his voice, no arrogance or brashness.

She sniffles and leans into Innes, and her brother lets her, even pulling her closer.

They stay like that for a while, Innes holding Tana, who cries until she can cry no more, her mind blank and her eyes dry.

“Tana,” Innes mutters, his voice low and forehead bowed against the top of her head, a strange sight to behold, even to Tana. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing?” she asks softly, her breath hitching with the leftover taste of tears, “you’ve done nothing to be sorry about.”

He pulls away from her, and Tana is beyond herself in shock when she sees that he is crying. “I… I’m sorry. About Ephraim. I was a terrible brother. Blast! If I hadn’t gotten in the way every time you two had the opportunity to talk to each other, maybe-”

“It wasn’t your fault, Brother…” Tana takes his hands in hers and squeezes his reassuringly, but her brother doesn’t meet her gaze; just closes his eyes, turns his head to the side, and lets the tears fall.

So she wraps her arms around him and lets him cry in the safety of his sister’s arms. For the first time, he does not have to protect her. For the first time, she does not have to feel like a burden.

And, for the first time, they are happy that way. That one found love, and another did not.


End file.
